Le Requiem de l'Océan
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Fin de la Guerre. Tous les Guerriers sont revenus à la vie. En ce temps de paix improbable, certains souffrent plus que d'autres. Ce qui devrait empêcher un amour impossible ?... MimeX ? À découvrir. Yaoi.
1. Solitude

Bien le bonjour la compagnie ! Me revoilà avec une petite fic après de longs mois d'absence ! Alors, je vous préviens, elle va être un peu spéciale. Bon, d'abord pour le couple (merci à **Gwenn** pour cette idée magnifique !) mais ce n'est pas ça... Normalement, un second chapitre suivra. Je dis bien 'normalement' car j'ai promis d'écrire un lemon cette année (au moins un ^^') et que j'ai décidé de le faire sur le deuxième chapitre. Mais comme je n'en ai jamais écrit, je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable

Donc, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, considérer l'histoire comme fini ^^

Disclaimer**:** Je choque tout le monde si je dis que c'est **M. Kurumada** qui en est l'auteur de la série ?...

Bref, je blablate, je blablate... Merci à **Laulaustory** de m'avoir corrigé et bonne lecture à tous !

.

Le Requiem de l'océan

* * *

**Mieux vaut vivre enchaîné près de celui que l'on aime, que libre au milieu des jardins près de celui que l'on hait...**

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, rien n'avait changé ou presque.

La chambre était toujours aussi froide et que le feu dans la cheminée se soit éteint n'arrangeait rien. De toute façon, les murs de pierres ne se réchauffaient jamais vraiment...

La chambre elle-même n'avait rien de chaleureuse. Une cheminée, un coffre en bois contenant ses maigres possessions et un lit... Oh ! Et un fauteuil près de l'âtre mais si rarement utilisé qu'il l'oubliait. Il n'était presque jamais ici. Il se servait généralement de sa chambre juste pour dormir alors il n'avait pas vu l'utilité de l'aménager selon ses goûts. Les autres l'avaient surement fait mais lui... Lui, il ne faisait jamais comme tout le monde. Pourtant, les Dieux seuls savaient combien on avait insisté pour qu'ils soient heureux _maintenant_. Comme si la joie de vivre à nouveau passait par leurs chambres...

Un léger étirement plus tard et il enfila la tenue blanche qui lui tenait lieu d'habits. Oh, ce n'était pas toujours le cas bien sûr mais comme il était de patrouille aujourd'hui, il allait devoir mettre son armure et supporter la conversation incessante de son camarade. Mais pourquoi il n'était pas tombé sur Fenrir lors des répartitions des duos la semaine dernière ?...

Un instant, il se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas tout simplement rester là, dans sa chambre. Ne plus bouger, juste rêver et surtout oublier. Juste qu'on le laisse un peu tranquille pour une fois... Oh ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne le pouvait pas vraiment. Flamme s'inquiétait déjà qu'il semblait continuellement mélancolique ses derniers temps. Hilda était redevenu la Prêtresse d'Odin bonne et compatissante comme elle l'était de nature, comme avant que l'anneau des Nibelungen ne fut passé à son doigt, il était certain qu'elle lui accorderait un jour de congé s'il le demandait. Mais une telle requête aurait entrainé beaucoup de questions, que ce soit avant ou après et il n'était disposé ni à répondre à sa princesse ou à sa sœur et ni à ses compagnons d'armes. Alors il serrait les dents et faisait comme si de rien n'était. De toute façon, tant que son comportement restait exemplaire et que ce qu'il cachait ne mettait pas en danger les autres, on ne pouvait pas lui faire de remarques. Tant qu'il veillait à dormir assez pour paraître en forme malgré ses nombreuses insomnies...

En un instant, son armure vient le recouvrir en douceur, lui fournissant ainsi un peu plus de chaleur. Il n'était pas naturellement frileux ! Mais à cause de son manque de sommeil, il avait quand même des frissons sur tout le corps. D'ailleurs, il passa une cape d'un vert foncé sur ses épaules. A l'origine, toutes les armures pouvaient en mettre, même si lui ne la portait pas généralement. Mais aujourd'hui... S'il tombait malade, on allait vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui et il détestait ça ! Grand solitaire, il n'aimait pas l'idée de dépendre des autres. Ou alors, c'était parce qu'il avait pris l'habitude de dissimuler ses émotions pour paraître non-violent et dénuer de haine envers le monde...

Pourtant, ce serait plus simple d'en parler... Il y avait parfois des fardeaux trop lourds à porter. Des secrets qu'il aurait mieux fallut révéler. Mais ce n'était pas son secret, quoi qu'_il_ ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, mais... Il ne pouvait pas. À qui d'abord ? Personne ne pourrait comprendre, même si la paix était en train de se rétablir. Et il ne supporterait pas que le regard que les autres portaient sur lui change. Tout simplement. Même s'il devait supporter en silence _ses_ absences...

Un léger soupir franchit le barrage de ses lèvres. Puis, il se força à sourire pour paraître aussi joyeux que d'habitude envers ses compagnons d'armes. Pour ne pas qu'on lui pose de questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait les questions !

Enfin, Mime de Benetnash prit sa harpe et sortit de sa chambre...

* * *

La neige...

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, elle n'était pas blanche. Du moins, il n'y avait pas qu'un seul blanc. Comme les personnes qui vivaient aux Pôles Nord et Sud, les habitants d'Asgard pouvaient reconnaitre les différentes teintes que pouvait prendre la neige. Même à distance, ils pouvaient savoir si la neige était épaisse ou non, fraiche ou datant de la veille...

Ils avaient l'habitude du froid et du vent glacial. Ils avaient l'habitude de la précarité. Ils avaient l'habitude des morts dus au mauvais temps. C'était leur pays et leurs sacrifices permettaient au monde de connaître le Soleil. Ils ne se plaignaient pas... Ou presque.

Mime fit volter de la neige avec force en avançant, essayant de faire comprendre à Bud, son compagnon pour les patrouilles de cette semaine, qu'il ferait mieux de se taire. Depuis qu'il était officiellement un God Warrior comme eux, il était intarissable, surement parce qu'il avait dû cacher son existence une bonne partie de sa vie... Mais pourquoi il n'était pas tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Même Albérich aurait fait l'affaire ! Mais Bud... C'était simple, s'il ouvrait encore la bouche, il lui lançait son « Stringer Requiem » !

Même la neige s y mettait ! Lourde et collante, elle ralentissait leurs allures et Mime voyait de minutes en minutes son calvaire se rallonger un peu plus... Ils avaient déjà déviés légèrement de leur chemin pour ne pas passer près des ruines... Mime s'y refusait toujours. Il avait trop de mal à supporter cet endroit. Celui où il était mort...

Tout gravitait autour de la mort à Asgard ! Les habitants, habitués au faible gibier des environs, savaient que beaucoup de personnes mourraient à cause du froid et de la neige. Quel pays ! Il le détestait... Ses parents y étaient morts. Son père adoptif aussi. Comme ses camarades. Comme lui. Mais il restait. Il n'avait nul part où aller en même temps. Et c'était le vœu de son père adoptif qu'il devienne un Guerrier Divin protégeant son Royaume. Même s'il n'y aurait normalement plus de guerres. C'était le pacte.

Hadès avait été vaincu par Athéna, la Déesse que lui et les siens avaient cherché à faire mourir. Les Chevaliers d'or avaient pu revenir à la vie sans qu'on en comprenne véritablement la raison. Et – ô ! Surprise ! - les guerriers d'Asgard et ceux du Sanctuaire sous-marin étaient revenus avec eux. À la condition qu'ils ne cherchent plus à prendre le pouvoir bien sûr.

Six mois étaient passés...

Et pourtant, les royaumes commençaient à peine à communiquer entre eux. Pour éviter les conflits soit disant. Cela avait failli en créer un quand il avait été décidé que pour rétablir le contact, le mieux serait de nommer un ambassadeur 'neutre' qui parcourraient les trois royaumes pour essayer de rétablir l'amitié entre les peuples et surtout essayé de trouver des arrangements qui plairaient à tout le monde concernant la Terre et leurs place dans le monde. Et bien sûr, chacun voulait que ce soit un membre de son pays qui soit désigné à cette tâche.

C'était Kanon qui avait fini par obtenir le 'poste'.

Il n'était pas le plus neutre possible mais il avait l'avantage de connaître les trois royaumes: Asgard pour avoir manipulé Hilda, le Sanctuaire pour avoir vécu là-bas et avoir porté l'Armure des Gémeaux et le Sanctuaire sous-marin où il était toujours – en théorie - le Général Dragon des Mers. De plus, adepte des voyages dimensionnels, il pouvait passer rapidement d'un royaume à l'autre, ce qui était un atout non-négligeable.

Ceux qui avaient le moins pris cette nomination étaient les habitants d'Asgard et en particulier les Gods Warriors. Kanon était responsable de leurs morts ! Et il allait revenir chez eux la bouche en cœur pour garantir la paix dans le monde ? Mais c'était une idée utopique et suicidaire !

Bien que Hilda leur ait adjoint à lui pardonner, à l'instar de Athéna pour les fautes de ses Chevaliers, la première visite de Kanon avait failli tourner à la bataille rangé. Et avant même qu'il arrive ! Certains pensaient qu'il fallait suivre les ordres de leur princesse et oublier les fautes passés pour repartir sur de bonnes bases pour cette nouvelle vie. Les autres étaient d'avis de lui faire payer ces mêmes fautes. Tout cela sans savoir que le même dilemme avait secoué le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Seul le Sanctuaire de Athéna avait bien pris cette nomination. Peut-être parce que le Gémeau s'était battu à leurs côtés lors de la guerre contre Hadès...

Quoi qu'il en soit, le Dragon les avait quand même tous surpris. Il s'était avancé dans la salle du trône, droit et digne, vers Hilda et ceux qui l'entouraient, à savoir ses guerriers et sa sœur... Il s'était agenouillé devant eux et avait pris la parole avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir. Et quelles paroles ! Chacun des mots de la conversation qui avait suivi étaient gravés dans leurs mémoires à tous:

- Je suis Kanon des Gémeaux, récemment nommé ambassadeur auprès des trois Royaumes. Avant de commencer véritablement cette audience, je voudrais d'abord m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai fait et essayer d'obtenir votre pardon.

Un lourd silence avait suivi cette déclaration. Le Chevalier n'avait amorcé aucun mouvement pour se relever, attendant simplement... Quoi ? Qu'ils se décident à parler ? Mais pourquoi ? Son statut ne l'obligeait pas à se courber devant eux, ni même à demander des excuses !...

- Ambassadeur, avait commencé Hilda, votre pardon vous a déjà été accordé et...

- Sauf votre respect, princesse, je sais que vous m'avez pardonné. C'est le pardon de vos guerriers que je cherche à obtenir désormais. On m'a nommé ambassadeur pour essayer de construire la paix entre trois peuples et pour avoir une chance d'y parvenir, il faut qu'ils me pardonnent de leur plein gré pour commencer. Même s'ils prennent du temps pour y arriver, je veux qu'ils croient au pardon qu'ils m'accordent et non qu'ils le fassent par rapport à un ordre.

Son discours était surprenant. Se doutait-il qu'ils n'acceptaient pas le poste qu'il avait obtenu ? Avait-il réagit de la même manière avec les Marinas de Poséidon ?

- Pourquoi vouloir obtenir un pardon de ce genre ? Avait demandé Flamme.

- Parce que je n'accepterais véritablement de me libérer de mes pêchers que quand ceux qui ont supporté le poids de mes fautes me pardonneront du fond de leurs cœurs. C'est seulement grâce à cela que j'obtiendrais ma rédemption.

Le silence avait repris alors que chacun de leur côté, les Gods Warriors s'interrogeaient sur la suite. Kanon ne semblait pas prêt à commencer les négociations, mais pourtant, il n'y avait aucune menace dans ses paroles. Juste une demande. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils devaient faire ? Pardonner ? Continuer à lui en vouloir alors qu'il avait lui aussi payé pour ses erreurs ? On leurs avait raconté ce qui c'était passé pendant leurs morts. Il s'était quand même sacrifié volontairement pour aider les Bronzes !

Siegfried avait été le premier à s'avancer. En même temps, cela n'avait rien de bien étonnant. Il était plus que jamais fidèle à la Prêtresse d'Odin. Il avait fait... Quoi ? Deux pas ? Puis, il s'était immobilisé et s'était adressé d'une voix grave à l'ex-Marina:

- Que tu reconnaisses tes fautes et demandes ainsi le pardon est tout à ton honneur. Mais crois-tu que cela soit facile ? Nous avons payés de nos vies tes manipulations ! Tu ne souhaitais que le contrôle du monde ! Tu ne vaux guère mieux que Hadès ou que tous les autres dieux qui veulent la Terre pour l'asservir ! J'ai du mal à croire que tu feras tout pour rétablir la paix maintenant !

Il s'était tu un instant, espérant sans doute une réponse de la part de Kanon mais il n'en fut rien. Le Chevalier n'avait pas bougé.

- Pourtant, reprit Siegfried d'un ton plus calme, tu es revenu à la vie en promettant de respecter le même pacte que nous et ton Cosmos est teinté de bonté. Dans ce cas... Je ne peux que t'accorder mon pardon.

Ses paroles avaient agi comme un déclencheur. Mime avait été le premier à rejoindre son camarade pour s'adresser à Kanon de sa voix douce:

- Ikki du Phénix m'a montré mes fautes pendant notre combat. Je sais que les Chevaliers de Athéna assurent la paix dans le monde et je crois que c'est ton cas aussi. Je te pardonne donc.

Et un à un, leurs camarades étaient venu à leur tour pardonner à Kanon. Quand le Grec s'était enfin relevé, il brillait dans ses yeux la flamme de la fierté d'avoir obtenu leur confiance mais aussi la flamme de la détermination, promettant ainsi silencieusement qu'il ne gâcherait pas cette confiance.

Alors, les négociations commencèrent véritablement...

Mime reprit brusquement conscience avec la réalité quand il s'enfonça jusqu'à la taille dans une couche de neige fraiche. Ce fut l'occasion pour Bud de relancer son discours – qu'il avait enfin abandonné en voyant que son camarade ne l'écoutait pas - sur les risques qu'on encourait quand on ne regardait pas avec attention la couleur de la neige. Mais Mime s'en foutait.

Il apercevait le point de rencontre au loin, ce qui signifiait que son calvaire allait prendre fin ! Il serait toujours de service, mais plus de patrouille, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait se rendre dans les villages aux alentours pour s'assurer que personnes n'avait besoin d'aide ou les aider le cas contraire. Et il n'aurait plus Bud sur le dos ! Restait à espérer que leurs remplaçants soient à l'heure et les attendaient déjà...

Heureusement, c'était le cas. Avant d'entamer la dernière descente, il aperçut une chevelure jade en bas, lui indiquant que Syd, le jumeau de son camarade, les attendait. Fenrir était à ses côtés, silencieux comme à son habitude. Il commençait à peine à accepter la compagnie des hommes et non celle des loups mais il restait quand même très effacé, ne parlant que quand c'était nécessaire et observant ses compagnons le reste du temps. Mais il n'était pas questions de le sous-estimé pourtant !

- Rien à signaler ? Demanda Syd quand ils furent face à eux, un peu essoufflés par leurs descente mais content tout de même que cela soit finit.

- Rien ! S'exclama Bud. Nous avons fait le tour de...

Derrière lui, Mime roula silencieusement des yeux, déclarant ainsi aux deux autres que le seul danger des environs était le bavardage incessant de Bud. Syd eu un léger sourire pour signifier qu'il avait compris le message, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite son frère pour pouvoir lâcher dès que son souffle se fut tarit:

- Et bien, nous allons y aller...

- Passer près des ruines, leur lança Mime alors qu'il s'éloignait avec son silencieux partenaire. C'est le seul endroit où nous n'avons pas été.

Le guerrier de Zeta hocha brièvement la tête avant de disparaître à leurs vues. Sans prêter plus attention à Bud qui avait recommencé à parler et qui manifestement allait lui demander la permission de le suivre dans les villages, il tourna les talons et partit, ne tenant compte d'aucunes des politesses élémentaires envers les Gods Warriors. Il lui demanderait de l'excuser ce soir, mais là, il savait que si Bud avait eu le temps de formuler sa requête, il n'aurait pas pu la lui refuser. Il aspirait au calme...

* * *

La fin de l'après-midi approchait à grand pas. Mime profitait de ses derniers instant de solitude avant la soirée à venir sur les remparts Nord du Palais. Assis sur les créneaux, le regard perdu dans les montagnes au loin, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et sa harpe sur le sol à portée de main, il songeait. À tout. À rien.

Ses heures de « services » étaient passés rapidement. Il y avait eu une chute de neige dans un des villages les plus éloignés et plusieurs maisons en avaient souffert. Il avait donc passé la journée à déblayer avec les villageois, même quand ses heures de travail avaient pris fin. Il n'allait quand même pas leur dire de finir seuls et partir en les laissant ce démerder ! Et puis, entre s'isoler et ruminer des idées noires et les aider, il préférait la seconde solution. Il était partit tard mais cela avait eu au moins l'avantage de lui éviter de se joindre aux autres. Alors que ses derniers se battaient amicalement entre eux, il avait contourné l'aire d'entrainement pour venir ici. Un peu de calme pour pouvoir affronter la fin de la journée...

Attrapant sa harpe, il entama machinalement le requiem qui berçait son existence depuis de longues années. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que ses doigts parcouraient de façon automatique les cordes de son instrument. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire comme ses notes de musique... Naître pour mourir dans la seconde qui suivait, se laisser porter par les vents pour transmettre sa mélodie, être capable de faire sourire ou de faire pleurer grâce à son chant... Mais il était homme et obligé de rester sur la terre ferme. Obligé de supporter Asgard jour après jour...

Il revit son père lors de ses entrainements. Dur, brutal, sauvage... Et pourtant si doux pour soigner ses blessures, si attentif quand il lui racontait ses journées d'enfant... Deux visages pour le même homme... Et puis, il avait appris la vérité. Ses vrais parents assassinés par l'homme qu'il croyait être son père. La mort qu'il lui avait donné... Son père voulait juste qu'il devienne un Guerrier Divin respectable ! Et lui, il n'avait pas réussi à protégé le royaume d'Asgard comme il le voulait... Il était mort...

Le noir...

Le froid...

La douleur...

Ses pleurs et ses cris en Enfers alors que toutes les fautes qu'il avait commises lui étaient renvoyés à la figure...

Parricide...

Traitre...

Assassin...

Il n'avait pas accepté son retour à la vie comme les autres. N'était-ce pas normal de payer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Ses péchés ne pouvaient espérés être lavés dans sa souffrance. Pourquoi les autres ne le comprenaient-ils pas ? Comment faisaient-ils pour vivre ?...

Ses camarades acceptaient si facilement cette renaissance... Alors que lui... Combien de jours avait-il passé à leur retour, assis à regarder le vide sans un mot ni geste ni même un seul contact avec la réalité ? Il avait conscience de l'inquiétude de ses frères d'armes mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Ses fautes ne pouvaient être pardonnées ! Pourquoi était-il obligé de revenir et de souffrir encore de ce qu'il avait fait ?...

Hagen l'avait surement sauvé. Il s'était assis à côté de lui un jour et s'était mis à parler lentement. Il lui avait dit combien il avait souffert de s'être battu contre Hyoga, d'avoir blessé Flamme... Au début, il n'était pas sûr qu'il l'écoutait vraiment et puis Mime avait légèrement tourné la tête pour le regarder. Son premier vrai mouvement depuis des jours ! Encouragé, Hagen avait continué, sautant d'un sujet à l'autre mais parlant toujours de sa douleur sans le lâcher des yeux. Il ne s'était tu qu'en fin de journée, la voix brisée et sèche d'avoir tant parler...

On aurait presque pu croire que ses efforts avaient été vains. Le harpiste avait reporté son regard dans le vide comme s'il n'existait pas. Pourtant, intérieurement, il réfléchissait. Et soudain, une décharge traversa son corps quand il comprit. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait vivre à nouveau ! Il devait profiter de cette vie pour réparer ses erreurs ! Faire en sorte que son père adoptif ne soit pas mort en vain, devenir le guerrier dont il pourrait être fier et protéger Asgard comme lui l'avait fait !

Il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et s'était mis doucement à pleurer, évacuant ainsi le trop plein d'émotions dans lequel il se débattait ses derniers jours... C'est à peine s'il sentit Hagen le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui tandis que son Cosmos, qui était inexistant depuis leur retour, s'enflamma soudain, signifiant aux autres que le God Warrior avait réussi. Mime de Benetnash était de retour.

Il avait cependant fallut attendre 24 heures de sommeil avant que leur camarade ne recommence à se joindre à eux, sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire de façade...

Il y avait des périodes où il était triste et d'autres où il était joyeux. Et même s'il paressait heureux, ses amis n'étaient pas dupes. Mais Mime ne se confiait pas à eux. Ils ne pourraient pas comprendre...

En fait, tout son caractère depuis quelques temps était rythmé par _lui_. Il lui suffisait d'un sourire de _sa_ part pour qu'il soit aux anges tout le reste de la journée – et la nuit car il y avait de fortes chances alors pour qu'_il_ le rejoigne. Au contraire, quand il ne _le_ voyait pas, ses journées étaient trop longues, fades... Il ne vivait plus que pour _le_ voir, _le_ toucher, _le_ sentir... Mais c'était des moments rares, une tendresse qu'ils vivaient caché car peu de gens étaient à même de comprendre cet amour... Et ses moments étaient d'autant plus rares qu'ils n'étaient pas nécessairement au Palais en même temps...

Mime était fou amoureux. D'un autre homme qui avait le même amour pour lui. Il le savait... Ils détestaient leurs séparations plus ou moins longues. Ils détestaient être obligés de faire semblant de rien quand ils se croisaient dans la journée. Il n'y avait que la nuit qu'ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes, dans sa chambre aux murs de pierres épais... Des nuits bien trop courtes...

Le harpiste pouvait dire qu'il ne vivait que pour leurs moments ensemble. Quand ils ne se voyaient pas, il portait un masque, faisait semblant d'être heureux, travailleur et charmant. Mais il ne dormait presque pas la nuit, loin des bras chaud et protecteurs de son amant, et rien n'avait vraiment d'intérêt à ses yeux dans la journée. Alors que ses sourires étaient véritable et ses nuits paisibles quand il _le_ savait proche...

Mais dans un pays aussi froid et inhospitalier comme l'était Asgard, l'homosexualité était mal acceptée. Il fallait des enfants pour remplacer ceux qui mourraient faces aux rudesses des hivers, des enfants pour aider leurs parents à survivre... En gros, il fallait une descendance pour renouveler le peuple du royaume. Et comment ce serait possible avec des couples homosexuels ?... C'était l'une des principales raisons qui faisait que personnes n'étaient au courant. C'était lui qui l'avait demandé et _il_ avait accepté. Car seul son bonheur comptait pour _lui_...

Mais son bonheur était en miette à cet instant. Cela devait faire maintenant plus de trois semaines qu'il ne _l_'avait pas vu... C'était long, trop long... Il voulait pouvoir se réchauffer dans _ses_ bras, il voulait pouvoir embrasser _ses_ lèvres si douces et _sa_ peau si tentante, il voulait...

- Mime ?

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux pour regarder l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Les notes de musique se turent et Mime prit soudain conscience que la nuit était tombé depuis longtemps. Depuis combien de temps était-il ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, laissant le son de son requiem perturber la nuit ? Si on en croyait les odeurs de nourritures qui lui parvenaient, au moins deux heures...

- Oui Hagen ?

Son ami resta un moment silencieux, l'observant de ses yeux bleus, semblant presque lire au fond de son cœur. Puis, il déclara doucement:

- Ça ne va pas.

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une affirmation. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Mime de plaquer sur ses lèvres son faux sourire joyeux et de répliquer:

- Bien sûr que si !

Sa voix tremblait légèrement pourtant mais il y avait peu de chances pour que Hagen le remarque. Enfin, normalement...

Si son camarade ne fit aucunes remarques par rapport à son mensonge, il avança la main vers lui pour lui caresser la joue. Le geste surpris le harpiste qui abandonna son sourire pour écarquiller les yeux. Jusqu'à présent, seul l'homme qu'il aimait avait fait ceci un jour et il trouvait bizarre que son frère d'arme le fasse aussi. Et si c'était pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui ? D'accord, c'était bien peu possible mais bon... Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait dans ce cas-là ? Son cœur _lui_ appartenait !

Il n'avait jamais réfléchit au problème dans ce sens-là. D'accord, lui savait qu'il _l_'aimait... Mais comment réagirait-il si quelqu'un, d'autres lui avouait ses sentiments ? Pas spécifiquement un homme ! De nombreuses familles lorgnaient sur les Guerriers Divins en espérant pouvoir les marier à leurs filles. Il aurait été impoli de refuser une offre de ce genre-là, pourtant, ce serait ce qu'il ferait sans hésiter, quitte à se mettre tout le royaume sur le dos...

Heureusement, la main de son ami ne resta pas longtemps et ce fut quand elle quitta sa joue que Mime réalisa que le geste de Hagen avait simplement été réalisé pour s'assurer que c'était bien des larmes qui avaient trempés ses joues.

Depuis quand pleurait-il donc ? Concentré sur ses pensées, envoûté par son requiem, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était mis à pleurer. Il était si désespéré d'être éloigné de son amour qu'il n'était même plus capable de retenir ses larmes...

- Mime... Commença Hagen.

Mais son compagnon avait déplié ses jambes pour se mettre debout à ses côtés. Un bref étirement plus tard et il s'éloignait déjà, lançant juste par-dessus son épaule avec un rire:

- Si on arrive après Thor, on n'aura plus rien à manger ! Dépêche-toi !

Hagen secoua la tête avec un léger sourire. Il pouvait comprendre que son ami ne veuille pas parler de ce qui le tourmentait mais il n'aimait cependant pas qu'il s'isole ainsi d'eux. Il agissait déjà comme ça avant sa mort, cachant sa haine et souffrant silencieusement. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence...

- Hagen !

- Je viens !

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Mime. Il trouverait le moyen de lui rendre véritablement le sourire plus tard...

* * *

Mime, quand à lui, essayait de se donner un peu de courage. Ce n'était que deux bonnes heures... Un repas et quelques temps dans la salle principale à écouter les conteurs... Après, il pourrait retrouver sa chambre et retourner à sa solitude... Juste deux heures... Ce n'était pas trop long...

Pas trop long ! Il avait pensé qu'il pourrait être au calme rapidement ! C'était rêver ! Il était resté le double de ce qu'il voulait ! Si ce n'était pas abuser...

Pourtant, tout était allé bien. Le repas s'était déroulé dans le calme et la bonne humeur et c'était sous des rires et des applaudissements que les bardes étaient entrés. Lui-même était prêt à s'éclipser à la fin de la quatrième chanson quand Albérich – qui n'était plus très sobre – avait lancé que Mime était meilleur conteur qu'eux. Si les troubadours n'avaient fait aucunes remarques, les autres Gods Warriors avaient quasiment poussé Mime pour qu'il prenne leur place.

Le Guerrier de Eta avait d'abord fermé les yeux. Jouer son requiem ? Sa mélodie ne convenait pas vraiment à l'ambiance. Si lui-même ne partageait pas la joie de ses amis, il n'avait pas envie de leur gâcher la leur. Car s'il se servait de sa musique comme d'une arme, il n'en appréciait pas moins de jouer...

Rouvrant les yeux, il avait commencé avec une certaine tendresse à jouer avec sa harpe une mélodie envoûtante. L'air qu'il jouait se prolongea quelques minutes mais il fut suffisant pour faire tomber le silence dans la salle.

Puis Mime s'était mis à chanter.

Il le faisait rarement, préférant la sonorité de ses notes à celles de sa voix. Pourtant, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, chacune de ses paroles résonnant sur les murs de pierres. Le temps sembla se suspendre et même les serviteurs n'osaient plus bouger. La chanson requérait l'attention de chaque sens et le moindre bruit aurait brisé la magie du moment...

- C'est l'histoire de la belle Brunehilde, jadis Walkyrie, déesse vierge et immortelle, qui abandonna son statut pour se rallier à la cause des hommes...

Et Mime chanta, plus pour raconter une histoire que dans les années passées, racontant comment la déesse était devenu mortelle pour aider Odin et une branche de sa descendance. L'histoire était à la fois belle et triste car si elle y trouvait l'amour, elle fut à jamais séparé de ses sœurs. Pourtant, le chant n'appelaient pas à la tristesse et même l'évocation de l'Anneau des Nibelungen ne fit pas disparaître l'atmosphère joyeuse de la salle.

Mime lui-même oublia pour un temps sa tristesse. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et l'histoire se termina avec la voix du conteur. Comme éveillé d'un rêve, l'ovation avait été exceptionnelle...

Mais après cela, il lui fut impossible de s'éclipser discrètement, ce qui expliquait ce retour tard dans ses quartiers. Il tituba légèrement en entrant enfin dans sa chambre, non pas à cause de l'alcool – il ne buvait pas – mais de la fatigue. Il envoya son armure se recomposer dans un coin de la pièce, lança négligemment sa harpe sur le fauteuil et s'approcha du feu... Qui n'aurait pas dû brûler.

Il était certain que le feu était éteint ce matin, il ne tenait jamais la nuit... Et personne n'avait le droit de venir dans sa chambre et lui-même n'y était pas retourné... Conclusion très logique, quelqu'un était entré pour l'allumer. Pas un serviteur du Palais, tous obéissant. Mais un assassin – il y avait bien des assassins au Sanctuaire, non ? - n'aurait pourtant pas commis l'erreur grossière de faire remarquer sa présence... Et puis d'abord, pourquoi vouloir le tuer ?

Pas très rassuré, mais pas terrifié non plus, Mime s'approcha du fauteuil pour y récupérer son instrument... Mais deux bras puissants jaillir de l'ombre pour lui entourer la taille et plaquer son dos contre le torse de leurs propriétaires.

- Que... ?

Le Guerrier Divin se raidit, prêt à se débattre pour échapper à son adversaire, quel qu'il fut ! Puis, il réalisa qu'une seule personne pouvait être dans sa chambre à cette heure-là...

Rassuré, il ferma les yeux, laissant la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps derrière lui le réchauffer, respirant cette légère odeur de sable chaud et de sel qui _le_ caractérisait tant...

- Tu m'as fait peur...

- Désolé, murmura une voix près de son oreille avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa nuque. Tu dois vraiment être fatigué pour ne pas avoir senti ma présence...

Mime ne répondit pas, se laissant doucement aller au calme et à la sérénité. Ses peurs et ses doutes, sa fatigue et sa douleur, tout ce qui avait miné son moral ses dernières semaines semblaient s'envoler d'un seul coup, chassé par _sa_ seule présence. Il se laissait peu à peu gagné par la torpeur, comme si le sommeil cherchait à se faire pardonner de l'avoir fui ses derniers temps. Tant qu'il serait dans_ ses_ bras, il irait bien...

Il se sentit doucement allongé et comprit que son amant l'avait couché dans son lit. Oui, il devait vraiment être fatigué pour ne pas avoir senti le mouvement avant que son corps ne fut en contact avec le matelas. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'agripper fermement à _sa_ main pour être sûr qu'_il_ ne le quitte pas.

- Comme si je comptais partir, chuchota-t-_il_ avant de se glisser à ses côtés et de le prendre dans _ses_ bras.

Mime soupira légèrement de bonheur, savourant se retour tant attendu et ne résistant pas à l'envie d'embrasser la gorge qui lui faisait face, arrachant par la même occasion un léger frisson à l'homme de sa vie.

- Tu m'as manqué...

- Toi aussi... Je ne voulais pas rester absent aussi longtemps...

Mime le savait. Ils détestaient tous deux leurs séparations.

- Tu restes longtemps ?

- Une semaine. Mais il y a de fortes chances pour qu'on se voie encore deux semaines après. Au minimum.

Le musicien sourit largement. Trois semaines pour compenser _son _absence... Se redressant, il embrassa cette fois-ci les lèvres si douces de son vis-à-vis. Léger et bref mais démontrant tout son amour... Il s'appuya ensuite sur un coude pour_ l_'observer sans se départir de son sourire:

- Tu es toujours aussi beau, Kanon...

- Mon ange des neiges, personne n'est aussi beau que toi, répliqua l'ambassadeur en lui rendant son sourire... Et son baiser mais avec une passion non-dissimulé.

Mime rougit légèrement, de joie et de plaisir. Leur nuit ne faisait que commencer après tout...

- Je t'aime tellement...

A suivre...

* * *

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue ^^

Tiny ~


	2. Le début d'un amour

Et me revoilà avec la suite et fin de cette fic !  
J'espère que le début avait assez plu pour que je vous retrouve ici ^^'

Enfin bref ! Comme je l'ai dit, ce deuxième chapitre comporte un lemon. Comme c'est mon premier, je vous demanderais d'être indulgents ^^ Mais si vous n'aimez pas mon style, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! _(et si vous aimez aussi pendant qu'on y est xD)_

Contrairement à ce que je comptais faire, ce chapitre ne suis pas directement l'autre. Il y a toujours le même couple bien sûr mais techniquement, il se passe avant le premier chapitre, vu que vous pourrez découvrir ici comment ils se mirent ensemble ^^

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
Merci beaucoup à **Gwenn** sans qui cette histoire n'existerait pas tout simplement et à ma best et béta **Laulaustory** pour son soutien et sa correction_ (donc, s'il reste des fautes, ce n'est pas à cause de moi xD)_

Disclaimer**:** Rien en change d'un chapitre à l'autre, c'est toujours **M. Kurumada** l'auteur.

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 2: Le début d'un amour.

* * *

**L'éternité, qu'est-elle donc, sinon le premier instant sans fin d'un premier amour ?**

* * *

On dit que toute relation commence par un baiser. Ce fut leur cas aussi. Presque un hasard en fait... Un simple jeu, un gage et tout à commencer...

On ne parlait pas encore d'ambassadeur à cette époque. Des délégations arrivaient et partaient des différents royaumes pour tenter de rétablir un semblant de discussion... Ça ne marchait pas vraiment mais c'était déjà ça... Ils faisaient un effort...

Ce soir-là, la délégation d'Asgard apprit comment les Chevaliers d'Athéna occupaient leurs soirées...

- Kanon ! Action ou vérité !

Les Guerriers Divins d'Odin observaient le jeu sans un mot. Mime, Hagen et Syd étaient les membres de la délégation cette fois-ci. C'était le troisième "échange" depuis leur retour... Pourtant, des trois, seul Hagen avait accepté de participer, les deux autres regardant avec intérêt mais sans se mêler... Cependant, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient être mêlés au jeu pour des actions ou des gages...

Le Dragon des Mers parlait avec son frère plus loin. Les jumeaux avaient du mal à se mêler aux autres, c'est ce qui avait poussé Mû à le forcer à participer avec cette question...

- Vérité.

Après le quasi strip-tease de Shura, les cinq cent pompes d'Angelo - qu'il effectuait toujours - et le vol de la mèche de cheveux de Shaina que le Lion était en train d'accomplir, il craignait trop l'imagination débordante de ses camarades pour dire "action"...

- Qui aimes-tu ?

Si ce jeu paraissait idiot au premier abord, il avait un avantage considérable autre que celui de se marrer un peu: consolider les liens. Convivial, amusant et simple, les Chevaliers pouvaient ainsi se mêler entre eux le temps d'une soirée et effacer ainsi les anciennes rancœurs petit à petit. C'était peut-être pour cela que les Chevaliers d'Athéna faisaient du Sanctuaire un des royaumes le plus soudé...

- Saga, répondit Kanon avec un mince sourire ironique.

Un sourire beaucoup plus large - le plus grand depuis leur retour ! - apparut sur le visage de son jumeau à cette réponse. Comme si avouer ainsi publiquement que le temps où ils s'étaient haït était loin... Malheureusement, la réponse ne suffit pas à Mû qui avait quand même espéré découvrir deux-trois petites choses sur le très secret Marina:

- Pas cet amour-là !

- T'as jamais précisé de quel type d'amour il s'agissait !

Techniquement, c'était vrai, il pouvait très bien répondre par rapport à un amour fraternel... Mais Mû n'était pas le seul à avoir espéré découvrir quelques trucs croustillants ce soir et quand on avait pour allier Aphrodite des Poissons, adorateur des ragots et des vies de couples, ça allait mal pour les autres... Dans son cas, le gage fut rapidement proclamé.

- C'est injuste ! J'ai répondu ! S'écria Kanon, mauvais joueur.

Mais ses protestations n'empêchèrent en rien le Bélier de déclaré:

- Ton gage sera d'embrasser un des membres de la délégation.

Un quadruple "quoi ?" se fit entendre. Saga serra le bras de son frère comme pour l'assurer de sa présence alors que les quatre personnes concernés échangeaient un regard... Froid. Même en acceptant d'être inclus dans le jeu, ils n'avaient jamais pensé devoir faire face à cette situation...

Mû regarda un long moment chacun des membres de la délégation avant de se décider:

- Tu embrasseras Mime.

Un long silence s'installa tandis que les deux désignés fusillaient l'atlante du regard... S'embrasser, hein ? Optimiste, le jeune homme était persuadé que mêler Kanon à ceux d'Asgard permettrait de leur faire oublier les différents qui les avaient opposés... Comme pour lui prouver que ce ne serait pas si simple, le guerrier à la harpe croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, pas près de faciliter la tâche au Dragon...

Kanon quand à lui hésitait. Il pouvait refuser et partir. En gros, abandonner le jeu et être prêt à supporter longtemps les railleries de ses camarades. Et il n'était pas prêt à se laisser traiter de trouillard ! Mais là...

Le silence s'éternisa au point que des sourires moqueurs commençaient à apparaitre sur certains visages. Kanon serra les dents malgré le Cosmos doux de son frère qui l'entourait et l'exhortait à se calmer pour ne pas se jeter sur Mû et en faire de la charpie... Il se décida soudainement...

Traversant rapidement la salle, il alla droit vers Mime, glissa sa main sur sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser à travers son approche, son baiser était tendre, presque délicat. Rapide aussi car la pression sur son cou diminua immédiatement pour disparaitre complètement avec le recul de Kanon.

- Ça te va ? Demanda le Marina à Mû alors que ses joues prenaient une délicate teinte rosée... Mime avait viré au rouge pivoine derrière lui...

Mû hochant la tête, le deuxième Gemini retrouva sa place près de son jumeau en silence. Il sentit la main de Saga lui caresser légèrement le dos pour l'apaiser alors que Milo faisait les fruits de l'exaspération du Dragon en devant parler en rimes tout le reste de la soirée. Mime n'avait pas bougé quant à lui, entendant à peine Syd lui murmurer que cela aurait pu être pire...

Des deux coins de la pièce, les regards du Grec et de l'habitant du Nord s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Aucunes émotions, aucuns gestes... Juste un regard, une noyade dans les prunelles de l'autre...

On dit que toutes les relations commencent par un baiser...

* * *

Qui sait le temps qui passa vraiment ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne se revirent pas après, Kanon devant faire face à ses obligations au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin et Mime repartant avec la délégation pour Asgard. Cette première fois n'avait été qu'un jeu et le jeu était fini...

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur retour. Les royaumes s'étaient bien vite rendu compte que les délégations ne servaient pas à grand-chose. Le concept était bon bien sûr mais elles ne pouvaient pas prendre de décisions par elles-mêmes, il fallait sans cesse faire des allers-retours et la paix n'avançait pas. C'est pourquoi une rencontre fut organisée pour tenter de trouver un terrain d'entente...

Cette rencontre eu lieu dans le manoir des Solo et connut les démonstrations de forces de chacun des parties, Athéna étant venu avec ses Chevaliers d'or et son Pope, Hilda avec sa sœur et les Guerriers Divins. L'arrivée de Poséidon fut cependant peut être la plus remarqué, les Marinas arrivant droit comme une ligne de "i", s'agenouillant derrière le siège qui allait accueillir leur Dieu dans un ensemble impeccable et demeurant aussi immobile que des statues jusqu'à ce que leur chef soit assis. Et s'ils s'étaient relevés après, seul Kanon s'était découvert et s'était placé derrière le trône du Dieu des Mers, les autres restants debout derrière eux sans bouger...

Une démonstration de force pure et simple mais parfaitement exécuté en somme... Et la présence de Kanon en tant que Général en chef était en parfait contraste avec son frère assis aux côtés d'Athéna...

Cependant, démonstration ou non, les problèmes ne se règlent pas en une journée, surtout quand il s'agit de dirigeants qui veulent tous obtenir des avantages à ses négociations. Les tons étaient vite montés, des menaces subtiles avaient été lancées... Les trois 'chefs' se tenaient au centre de la pièce maintenant que les heures étaient passées, les guerriers se détendant derrière eux ou sortant en silence prendre l'air...

Mime était assis sur une des balustrades, les pieds pendant dans le vide. Siegfried et Albérich étaient là aussi, discutant à voix basses des arguments de chaque partie avant que le harpiste ne se mêle à la conversation. Kanon était sorti peu de temps après, s'attirant immédiatement leurs regards sans qu'il en tienne vraiment compte. S'accoudant un peu plus loin, ils auraient pu ne pas s'adresser un mot jusqu'à ce qu'Albérich ne marmonne:

- Ils n'arriveront à rien s'ils ne cherchent que leurs intérêts, Poséidon en premier !

Son chef lui avait adressé un regard d'avertissement, ne voulant pas qu'une bagarre se déclenche sur une parole malheureuse. Albérich était certes un génie mais il ne mesurait pas toujours ce qu'il faisait... Mais loin d'être vexé, Kanon, sans se retourner vers eux, avait approuvé:

- Il a la folie des grandeurs et est persuadé qu'il pourra obtenir ce qu'il souhaite facilement.

Les regards étonnés des trois Guerriers Divins s'étaient posés sur lui. Depuis quand critiquait-on un Dieu ? Croisant les doigts, Albérich le toisa un instant avant de demander:

- Et ça ne te gêne pas en l'occurrence, vu que s'il réussit, ce serait un bon bénéfice pour toi.

Siegfried soupira imperceptiblement à son côté. Asgard et ses gardiens en voulaient beaucoup au Royaume Sous-Marin et en particulier au Dragon des mers pour ce qui s'était passé. Albérich comme la plupart des autres lui vouait une haine immense...

- Juste pour mon Dieu. Les Marinas ne possèdent rien, tout comme les Guerriers d'Odin ne gagneront rien.

Le deuxième Dragon présent sur les lieux se décida d'intervenir avant que le génie ne se met en tête de le tuer à la petite cuillère - celle pour les kiwis vous voyiez ? Avec pleins de dents tout autour... C'est bien sadique comme arme tiens ! Enfin bref - et demanda à Kanon:

- Que ferais tu à sa place ?

Le Général prit le temps de s'étirer et d'enfin se tourner vers eux avant de répondre:

- Je pense que l'idée que ton camarade t'expliquait avant que je ne me mêle à votre conversation est bonne: nommé une seule personne qui serait en mesure d'aller dans les trois Royaumes et de prendre des décisions seul, de le laisser gérer sans pression pour qu'il apporte la paix. Cependant, il faudrait qu'ils arrivent à mettre de côtés leurs intérêts personnels sinon ils voudront tous avoir une ascendance quelconque sur ce... Cet ambassadeur dirions-nous.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était facile.

- Mais nommer un ambassadeur devrait régler leurs différends, non ? Intervient pour la première fois Mime.

- Au contraire, répliqua Kanon. Ils essayeront de nommer quelqu'un de leurs territoires ou alors ils proposeront quelqu'un qu'ils penseront pouvoir contrôler mais auxquels les autres s'opposeront car ils n'auront pas d'ascendances sur lui et cætera.

- Il faudrait quelqu'un de neutre...

- C'est une idée utopiste. A la fin, il faudra bien que deux d'entre eux s'inclinent s'ils veulent arriver à quelque chose. Le problème, c'est que c'est Poséidon qui risque de gagner, car c'est le moins pacifique des trois. Alors personne ne gagnerait rien...

C'était des paroles bien étranges pour le plus proche homme du Dieu des Océans et pour le manipulateur assoiffé de pouvoir qu'il était ! On en arrivait presque à croire... Qu'il ne voulait pas la victoire de son Dieu ! Ce qui semblait aberrant !... Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu le lui faire remarquer, le Dragon des Mers s'était levé, s'inclinant légèrement comme pour leurs souhaiter une bonne soirée et était rentré dans la salle, la laissant en plan, avec plus de questions et de théories qu'à son arrivé...

* * *

Une nouvelle journée était passée sans que rien ne change vraiment. Les trois dirigeants discutaient toujours au centre de la pièce, leurs chevaliers quand même plus détendus qu'au départ. La preuve la plus flagrante était d'ailleurs Saga, assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre un peu plus loin de ses camarades, qui avait été rejoint par son jumeau qui n'avait pas hésité à traverser la salle quand son frère s'était isolé. Ils discutaient à voix basse sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour désormais. Camus aussi avait quitté les rangs des Golds, allant jusqu'au Marinas pour leurs 'emprunter' Isaac et l'entrainer plus loin. Seuls ceux d'Asgard ne cherchaient pas à se mêler aux autres pour l'instant...

Quoi qu'il en soit, personne ne se préoccupait vraiment de ce que pouvait dire les trois chefs. Oh, ils les surveillaient toujours, près à protéger celui à qui ils avaient juré fidélité s'il le fallait mais sans plus... Ce ne fut cependant plus le cas quand Siegfried se mit soudainement en marche, marchant droit vers eux, trainant presque Albérich avec lui...

- Depuis quand des guerriers peuvent-ils interrompre ainsi des Dieux ? S'insurgea Poséidon.

- Calmez-vous Julian et laissez les parler !

L'ordre d'Athéna avait n'acceptait pas la discussion. Qu'elle appelle déjà 'son oncle' par le nom de sa réincarnation était la preuve qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser mener aussi facilement le jeu...

- Pardonnez-nous, s'excusa Siegfried avec une courbette, mais nous avions des choses à vous dire.

Il poussa légèrement son camarade du coude et celui-ci expliqua, les yeux fixés sur le sol, ce qui n'allait pas dans le concept des délégations et enchaina sur ce que Kanon avait développé: nommer une unique personne en tant qu'ambassadeur et lui donner plus de pouvoirs...

Il alla vite, n'appréciant pas d'être ainsi entouré, et se dépêcha de s'éloigner quand Hilda lui fit un signe de remerciement. Siegfried ne le suivit pas cependant, attendant qu'ils réfléchissent à l'idée et qu'ils ne finissent par poser LA question...

- Mais qui nommer ?

Bravo Saori, vous venez de remporter la cagnotte ! Non ? Bon, tant pis...

- Kanon.

Les deux Dieux et sa souveraine se tournèrent vers le Guerrier Divin d'Odin, persuadés qu'ils avaient mal entendu ou qu'il devait y avoir une erreur.

- Pardon ?

- Kanon est le mieux placé pour ce poste. Il connait le Sanctuaire pour y avoir vécu des années, de même que le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin, et il connait bien Asgard pour l'avoir manipuler à travers la Princesse Hilda. Il connait donc les besoins de chaque pays et la topographie des lieux pour ne pas avoir besoin de guides ou de longues discutions.

Il laissa un léger blanc s'installer, histoire de faire digérer les informations qu'il donnait et pour leurs laisser le soin d'imaginer le Dragon des Mers dans ce rôle, cherchant surement une faille ou y imaginant quelqu'un d'autre en énumérant d'autre qualité que Kanon n'avait pas... Puis, il plaça 'son joker':

- Et Kanon peut voyager entre les dimensions. Rapide et efficace. Plus de pertes de temps en attendant un voyage vers un autre Royaume.

Bien sûr, ils avaient encore des doutes et c'était normal... Il ne pensait pas qu'Athéna ne fasse trop de soucis vu qu'il s'était battu pour eux. Poséidon ne tarderait pas à donner son accord, pensant pouvoir utiliser son Général. Mais s'était sans compter la force de caractère de Kanon. Il ne se laisserait pas manipuler. Restait Hilda...

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il proposait lui-même un ennemi à cette place mais il sentait que c'était le bon choix. Il y avait réfléchit une bonne partie de la nuit avant de se décidé et c'était le moyen le plus rapide pour que la paix ait une chance de s'établir rapidement et durablement...

Il fallut encore trois jours de délibérations et de longues discussions auxquels étaient parfois conviés un guerrier pour qu'il les aide à définir les droits et devoirs de celui qui deviendrait l'ambassadeur.

Puis, cela fut annoncer de manière officiel.

Kanon serait l'ambassadeur des trois Royaumes.

* * *

Il ne faisait pas si froid que ça et pourtant, il tremblait. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de la fraicheur, plutôt à cause de son chagrin... Il n'était pas obligé de venir ici mais il savait qu'il y serait au calme. Pour laisser libre cours à sa haine et à sa colère...

Il était seul ici, sur un des nombreux glaciers qui composaient le territoire d'Asgard. Il savait que personne ne viendrait car c'était leur lieu d'entrainement en hiver... Alors qu'en été comme maintenant, le glacier se révélait trop fragile, aussi s'entrainaient-ils près du château. Alors les autres ne viendraient pas par là...

Il s'était assis contre une des parois de glace, jouant lentement son requiem. Mime s'isolait de plus en plus ces derniers temps... Il s'en voulait. S'en voulait la mort de son père adoptif, s'en voulait pour ses fautes, s'en voulait de vivre ! La mort avait l'avantage de l'empêcher de penser à tout ça... Il aurait voulu ne pas survivre, ne pas vivre à nouveau, ne pas être obligé de porter le poids de ses fautes...

Il avait mis du temps avant d'accepter sa nouvelle vie, beaucoup plus que les autres... En quelque sorte, c'était Hagen qui l'avait sauvé en lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait prendre ça pour une deuxième chance... Il avait décidé de vivre pour devenir le guerrier dont son père serait fier... Mais c'était dur, c'était pour ça qu'il s'isolait parfois comme aujourd'hui. Pour souffler...

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, il n'était pas seul...

Kanon l'observait en effet, à quelques mètres de là. C'était sa troisième visite à Asgard depuis sa nomination. Pourtant, tout à ses devoirs, il essayait quand même de se faire pardonner. Certes, les autres l'avaient fait de vive voix lors de la première fois où il était venu mais il existait toujours quelques remarques ou regards désobligeants... Aussi avait-il décidé de passer un peu plus de temps avec les Guerriers Divins et surtout de leurs demander leurs avis sur ce qu'il faudrait pour Asgard. Ils étaient les mieux placés pour savoir ça et le fait de les sollicités semblait les détendre, leurs donner un sentiment de supériorité ou de fierté... A l'origine, il venait voir Mime pour demander la même chose...

Après avoir passé un long moment immobile, il décida de sortir de sa contemplation et de s'approcher. Ses pieds firent crisser la glace, alertant le harpiste qui stoppa sa mélodie pour se lever et se tourner vers lui...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La politesse ou le fait que Kanon occupe un rang supérieur au sien aurait voulu que son ton soit moins mordant et qu'il rajoute son titre à sa phrase. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur. Que lui voulait donc l'ambassadeur ?

Leur 'première' rencontre après que le Grec ait été nommé ambassadeur avait eu lieu lors de la première visite officiel de ce dernier, celle où le Marina avait demandé son pardon. Albérich le lui avait accordé en premier, suivi de Mime. Et plus tard, la prêtresse Hilda avait demandé au Guerrier d'Eta de servir de guide à Kanon pour qu'il puisse visiter le Royaume. Malgré la gêne qu'ils ressentaient toujours à cause de leur 'baiser', c'était pendant cette visite que le Gemini cadet avait mieux cerné la personnalité du jeune homme, cette envie d'aider les autres quel que soit les difficultés mais aussi cette profonde mélancolie qui l'habitait...

C'était d'ailleurs cette tristesse mêlé à la colère qu'il ressentait envers lui qui faisait qu'il réagissait comme ça, Kanon le savait. En vérité, Mime l'intriguait. Il le doutait en conflit intérieur, mêlant ses choix et ses émotions, incapable de se débarrasser du passé pour avancer, perdu dans des sentiments contradictoires... Ils se ressemblaient en quelque sorte. Kanon avait vécu ça aussi, il se rappelait que trop bien l'amour qu'il avait toujours porté à son jumeau mais aussi la haine qu'il ressentait alors que Saga s'éloignait de lui, pris par ses responsabilités... Et ça avait fini par son emprisonnement et le réveil de l'Autre... Par tous les morts dont il était responsable... Et il vivait pourtant avec ça...

- Tu ne devrais pas t'isoler.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Il avait suffi d'une phrase pour que la colère qu'il contenait de son mieux ne menace d'exploser. De quoi se mêlait cet ambassadeur ? Il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre ! Bien que d'un naturel plutôt calme et non violent, il tremblait de rage, prêt à se jeter sur Kanon en un instant. Il voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix, ce n'était pas si difficile à comprendre ! Juste être seul...

- Tu ne seras bientôt plus capable de rien si tu continu ainsi.

Mime serra les dents. Le ton prodigieusement calme du Marina le mettait hors de lui. Le voir là, debout devant lui, comme s'il était chez lui, tout ça le mettait hors de lui ! Qu'il se taise, qu'il parte... La fureur grondait en lui, menaçant de s'échapper...

- Tu dois oublier et...

- Tais-toi...

- ... faire des efforts pour comprendre que tu n'as rien à te reprocher...

- Tais-toi !

- ... car après tout, tu as tout à fait le droit de vivre...

- MAIS FERME-LA A LA FIN !

Il n'en pouvait plus ! Comment cet homme pouvait-il dire des choses pareilles ? Il était donc sans cœur ? Il n'avait peut-être rien à se reprocher ? Bien sûr que si ! Alors il n'avait pas à se permettre de faire des leçons de morale aux autres ! Il ferait mieux de se taire et de mourir en espérant expier ses fautes au lieu de le prendre de haut comme ça, il...

Incapable de se retenir, le Cosmos de Mime explosa, l'entourant d'une aura glaciale, colérique... Dangereuse.

Incapable de réfléchir, Mime lui décocha un coup de poing qui le fit reculer légèrement le jeune homme. Il enchaîna, s'attendant à ce que son adversaire réplique mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Kanon encaissa ses deux prochains coups et évita ensuite les autres. Mais il ne l'attaquait pas, il ne se défendait pas... Se contentant de le regarder... Mime détestait ce regard ! Il ne voulait pas de pitié !

Attrapant sa harpe, il se lança dans la composition de son requiem. La mélodie redoutable ne laisserait aucune chance au Gemini cadet, elle allait effacer la pitié de son regard pour la remplacer par de la terreur !

- STRINGER REQUIEM !

Il jouait et pourtant, la force de ce regard ne s'affaiblissait pas. Kanon n'avait pas bougé... Pourquoi... Pourquoi ? Il devait bien savoir que les cordes qui étaient en train de se resserrer autour de son corps allaient le tuer ! Alors pourquoi il ne se battait pas ? Pourquoi il se contentait juste de le regarder ? Pourquoi il n'enflammait pas son Cosmos pour se libérer ? Pourquoi il ne tentait pas de se relever ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI !

Se rendant soudain compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il hésita. C'était l'ambassadeur merde ! Même si c'était lui qui avait causé sa mort et celle de ses amis, il œuvrait pour la paix... Il...

Sa harpe tomba dans la neige alors que Mime s'effondrait à genoux, pleurant comme jamais, incapable d'articuler un mot. Le requiem s'était arrêté, les cordes ne bougeaient plus... Kanon se releva lentement, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Il s'approcha...

Mime ne comprenait plus... Pourquoi il n'était pas en colère après ça ? Pourquoi il lui relevait tendrement la tête ? Pourquoi il essuyait ses larmes avec un sourit doux ? Et ses yeux... Il s'était trompé. Ce n'était pas de la pitié. C'était de la souffrance. La même que la sienne. Bien sûr qu'il avait un cœur ! Et chaque acte qu'il avait fait était gravé dans sa peau et son comportement. Il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait avec une force bien supérieur à Mime... C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas répliqué... Parce que toutes ses souffrances n'étaient rien comparées à ce qu'il avait fait... Parce que c'était sa manière d'expier...

- Kanon, je...

- La vérité est parfois dure à entendre Mime. Mais crois-moi, on fait tous des fautes, on commet tous des erreurs. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que quoi qu'on fasse, on ne peut pas retourner en arrière... Alors, au lieu de te laisser détruire par le passé, tu peux faire en sorte de construire l'avenir... De faire que ça ne se reproduise plus, de sauver les autres... Même si c'est dur.

Mime s'essuya les yeux, essayant de réguler le flot de larmes. Pourtant, la voix de Kanon lui parvenait toujours, claire et distincte, chacun de ses mots se gravant en lui...

- Tu ne peux plus rien pour ce qui s'est passé Mime. J'ai le sang de centaines d'innocents sur mes mains et le fait d'être mort pour la justice ne changera jamais ça ! Je suis obligé de vivre avec ceux que j'ai tué, indirectement ou non, parce que je suis vivant et eux non. Et quoi que je fasse, je ne pourrais pas changer ses morts, je ne pourrais jamais me faire pardonner auprès des membres de leurs familles ou leurs amis. Mais on m'a dit un jour que tout garder pour moi me détruirais et ça à faillit arriver. J'ai faillis mourir une nouvelle fois car je pensais que je pouvais tout garder pour moi, que les autres n'étaient pas obligés de savoir. Et le résultat, c'est que je ne faisais que souffrir encore plus ceux qui comptaient à mes yeux... Et c'était ce que je cherchais à éviter... On est pas comme les autres, faut malheureusement l'accepter. Mais tu peux vivre même avec ses remords si tu fais confiance à ceux qui t'entoure. Tu crois que Siegfried ou les autres ne seraient pas en mesure de te comprendre et de t'aider ?

- T'as peut être la force toi de te tenir debout aux côtés de ceux que tu aimes, pas moi ! Je ne peux pas, j'ai bien trop mal. Je suis à terre depuis bien avant cette guerre contre le sanctuaire et je n'ai jamais pu me relever. Personne peut m'aider, tu peux le comprendre ça ? Et ce n'est pas ton sermon qui prouvera le contraire. Très bien ils me comprendront, ils me soutiendront mais jamais ils ne pourront faire disparaître tout ce noir. Je sais que c'est égoïste, je sais que je les inquiète... mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement ! S'écria le harpiste à moitié en pleurs.

- Tu ne peux pas te relever parce que tu ne veux pas t'en donner la force. Oui, peut être que le monde est noir mais pas seulement. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir. On commet tous des erreurs et malheureusement, il n'existe pas une solution magique pour l'oublier. Oui, on ne peut pas faire disparaitre tes douleurs ou ton passé. Mais contrairement à ce que tu crois, on peut t'aider. On ne pourra peut-être pas faire grand-chose mais on peut quand même être là pour te soutenir, pour être derrière toi si tu tombes à nouveau et surtout, pour t'aider à te relever ! Mais pas si tu te coupes de tes amis.

- Je ne me coupe pas de vous... Je ne le veux pas. Je ne veux pas perdre encore des gens que j'aime. Mais je ne sais pas... Comment est-ce qu'ils pourraient m'aider ? Je suis perdu...

Et son regard le prouvait. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, il s'accrochait fermement à sa douleur comme il l'avait fait quand il s'était accroché à la haine qu'il croyait ressentir envers son père adoptif. Comment est-ce qu'il survivrait sinon ?...

- Ils sont là. Ils ne mourront pas. Ils ne partiront pas. Ils ne te laisseront pas. Les guerres sont finies. Il n'y aura plus de combats. Comment tu voudrais les perdre dans ce cas-là ? D'accord, vous vous disputez de temps en temps... Il peut même que vous vous bagarriez... De faire des paris stupides... Mais vous passez de bons moments ensembles... Ils t'aident à leurs façons... Je suis pas comme mon frère, je ne suis pas comme Siegfried, je ne suis pas en mesure de te moraliser des heures sur un sujet. Mais ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est qu'ils seront toujours là et ça, je peux te l'affirmer, même sans les connaitre autant que toi.

De nouvelles larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues pâles du Guerrier d' Eta. Il comprenait maintenant. Il comprenait ce qu'avait essayé de lui dire Kanon avant qu'il ne l'attaque. Il comprenait qu'il se faisait du mal pour rien. Il le savait déjà mais il avait eu besoin qu'il le lui rappelle pour qu'il comprenne... Il était dans le tort...

Il sourit légèrement, comme pour s'excuser auprès du Marina. Il sentit la main de ce dernier effacer une nouvelle fois ses larmes et son sourire s'agrandit davantage. Il se sentait mieux... Il sentait que ça irait mieux maintenant... Mais il ne fut pas en mesure de sentir le geste que Kanon fit ensuite...

Le Dragon des Mers agit rapidement, retirant sa main de sa joue avant de se pencher et de capturer ses lèvres ! Mime resta figé, ne bougeant pas plus que lors de ce fameux pari quelques mois plus tôt... Et comme ce soir-là, le baiser fut rapide. A peine quelques secondes au bout desquelles Kanon se releva, sourit à nouveau et lâcha:

- Tu as toujours les lèvres aussi douces.

Et alors que le harpiste rougissait derrière lui, il tourna les talons, le laissant seul avec ses questions...

* * *

La nuit tombait lentement. Pourtant, près des remparts, Les Guerriers Divins s'entrainaient toujours. Siegfried ne les laisserait pas tranquille avant une bonne heure et demie. Kanon les observait d'une des fenêtres du Palais. Il était trop loin bien sûr pour voir tous les détails mais si l'idée de sortir les rejoindre l'avait saisi, il n'avait pu se résoudre à quitter la chaleur du salon commun...

Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas tous là-bas. Mime les avait rejoints malgré ses larmes du matin... Ou grâce à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Cependant, il n'avait pas fait une bonne performance. Après qu'il se soit fait percuter de plein fouet par une attaque de Thor, son chef avait discuté un instant avec lui et il était partit. Les pas qui résonnaient dans le couloir l'informèrent qu'il ne tarderait pas plus à venir ici...

Il avait à peine pensé à ça que le jeune guerrier entra. Dans le reflet de la fenêtre, Kanon vit l'expression de surprise qu'il eut le voyant. Il préféra ne pas se retourner. Inutile de le gêner davantage, surtout après ce nouveau baiser... Il s'étonnait un peu du geste qu'il avait eu et avait peur que cela détruise la faible relation qu'il avait avec Mime... Il avait agi inconsciemment !... Presque...

- Bonsoir ambassadeur.

- Bonsoir Mime, répondit-il doucement alors que ce dernier venait se placer à sa droite.

Comme lui, le Guerrier d'Asgard observa un instant ses camarades en contre bas. Il aurait voulu engager la conversation, parlé, même de tout et de rien... Faire disparaitre ce sentiment de gêne... Est-ce que ce deuxième baiser signifiait quelque chose ? Il avait peur de la réponse... Mais c'était une question idiote, non ?... Il ne représentait rien pour Kanon...

- Vous pourriez vous entrainez avec nous un jour... Finit-il par lâcher.

Kanon tourna son regard bleuté vers lui, légèrement étonné. Mais un sourire finit par étirer ses traits alors qu'il déclarait:

- Pourquoi pas... Je demanderais à Siegfried si ça ne le dérange pas.

Mime ouvrit tout de suite la bouche, près à dire qu'il ne serait pas dérangé, pas du tout, bien qu'il n'en savait rien véritablement mais Kanon le prit de vitesse:

- N'ai-je pas déjà demandé à être traité comme un égal ?

- Je... Eh bien, c'est que...

- Tu me tutoyais ce matin Mime. Je préférerais que tu continu s'il te plait, comme le feront bien les tiens un jour ou l'autre.

Le harpiste rougit légèrement au souvenir de la matinée, attaque et baiser compris. Étonnement, il n'y avait pas - ou presque pas - de traces de blessures sur le visage et les mains de Kanon... Mais cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il avait fait...

- D'accord... Accepta-t-il enfin.

Le Général sourit et se tourna complètement vers lui. Mais il redevient rapidement sérieux:

- Bien. Où as-tu mal ?

- Pardon ? S'exclama Mime, surpris.

- Tu n'as pas évité l'attaque de ton ami et Siegfried à accepter que tu partes après, j'en déduis donc que tu as mal quelque part.

-Oh... Non, ce n'est rien...

Mais il était un piètre menteur et devant ce regard-là, il se sentait aussi démuni que si c'était son chef qu'il avait en face de lui. Il baissa les yeux. Hésita... Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment mentir à l'ambassadeur... Il finit par marmonner:

- Je me suis mal réceptionné, rien de grave...

Le regard de Kanon ne le quitta pas, le mettant mal à l'aise. Mais il avait le droit de ne pas répondre aussi !... Non ? Le Marina détourna finalement les yeux et commença à s'éloigner, désemparant Mime... Avant qu'il ne lui dise:

- Suis-moi.

Interloqué, il lui obéit, marchant derrière lui alors qu'il s'éloignait dans les couloirs, montant une volée de marches et s'immobilisa devant la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, un étage au-dessus de celles des Guerriers Divins. Sans lui laisser le temps de le questionné, il entra, l'invitant à faire de même et referma derrière lui.

La gêne de Mime s'accrut légèrement. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir et le silence devenait de plus en plus lourd. Sans sembler se préoccuper de lui, Kanon marcha jusqu'à la commode, fouillant un instant dedans. Le harpiste observa légèrement la chambre derrière lui, mais malgré le rang que le Général occupait, sa chambre était assez sobre, équipé comme la sienne d'un grand lit, d'une armoire et d'un couple de fauteuils près de la cheminée où un bon feu brûlait. Deux commodes étaient également présentent le long du mur, là où Kanon fouillait...

Enfin, le Grec se retourna vers lui, un petit pot à la main.

- Tiens. C'est un onguent contre les blessures. C'est un camarade Atlante qui les prépare, ça guérit toutes les blessures mineures ou presque.

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait presque aucunes marques des blessures qu'il lui avait infligé ! Ce qui ne l'empêcha cependant pas de regarder ce qu'il tenait avec un peu d'incrédulité... Si son chef aurait été là, il aurait pu lui confirmer que les Atlantes étaient doté de dons de guérisons incroyable mais vu que ce n'était pas le cas...

- Ce n'est pas empoisonné, lâcha Kanon avec un sourire.

- Je ne suis pas blessé.

- Masse-toi l'endroit où tu as mal, ça suffira.

- C'est que... Je ne pense pas en avoir l'utilité alors... C'est mon dos qui a absorbé le choc, ce n'est pas grave...

A nouveau ce regard, si bleu, si profond... Et l'impression qu'il allait s'y noyer... Alors que Kanon reprenait la parole:

- Je vois... Alors allonge-toi.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna le Guerrier d'Eta, brutalement ramené à la réalité.

- Tu ne seras pas en mesure de bouger demain si tu laisses ton dos se refroidir, donc je vais te le masser. A moins que tu ne préfères attendre le retour de tes compagnons et leur demander, c'est comme tu préfères. Mais ton corps sera moins chaud le temps de leurs retours.

Un léger rougissement le prit. Se faire masser ? Par Kanon ? Quand même ! C'était l'ambassadeur ! Un Marina ! Il ne pouvait décemment pas... Mais en même temps, il se voyait mal demander ça à ses compagnons... Alors qu'il se doutait que le Grec était dans le vrai... Se faire masser...

- D'a... D'accord, finit-il par dire en hochant la tête, ses joues le brulant furieusement.

Un sourire revient sur les lèvres de Kanon et Mime se surpris à penser qu'il était pas mal comme ça... Il décida qu'il devait vraiment être atteint pour se mettre à penser comme ça !... Et tenta de calmer son esprit tout en enlevant lentement son haut comme le Gemini le lui demandait avant de continuer à lui obéir en s'allongeant sur le lit.

Une légère appréhension le saisit. Et maintenant ? Il n'avait jamais été massé, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne... Et s'il avait pu l'imaginer un jour, ce n'aurait surement pas été par Kanon, voir par un homme tout court !... Et puis, les mains du jeune homme se posèrent sur sa nuque, enduites de crème...

Un frisson le saisit. Ses mains lui semblaient froides sur sa peau... Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller sur lequel il était appuyé alors qu'elles massaient légèrement ses épaules et sa nuque avant de descendre le long de son dos... Les mouvements étaient long, appuyés sans pour autant être douloureux. Agréable, Mime voulait bien l'avouer. Il en était un peu surpris, mais il appréciait franchement... Il se détendit légèrement...

- ... Tu te débrouille bien tu sais ?

- C'est gentil, murmura Kanon derrière lui, heureux qu'il ne puisse pas voir le rougissement que cette phrase avait provoqué.

Ses mains continuèrent leur descente jusqu'en bas de son dos, arrachant un faible soupir de bien être au harpiste qui espéra fortement avoir réussi à étouffer dans le coussin... En tout cas, le Dragon ne fit pas de commentaires, continuant lentement ses mouvements. Il était en fait terriblement proche de lui comme le remarqua Mime quand il lui chuchota près de l'oreille:

- Détends-toi un peu, je ne vais pas te manger...

Le trouble qu'il avait réussi à cacher revient en force, le laissant rouge pivoine. Pourtant, il obéit, fermant les yeux, laissant ses sens se concentrer uniquement sur ses mains... Pourtant, sa gêne ne disparaissait pas, s'accentuant presque alors que Kanon descendait ses doigts sur ses hanches... Cette fois-ci, et malgré ses efforts, un gémissement, faible mais audible, lui échappa... Il se hâta de parler, comme pour détourner la conversation:

- Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit... Tu es vraiment doué.

- Merci beaucoup... Sourit le Marina. Mais ce n'est pas grand-chose...

- Peut être... Mais ça fait tellement de bien...

Le silence s'installa à nouveau même s'il n'avait rien de pesant. Mime faisant en sorte de ne pas gémir comme il avait pu le faire tout à l'heure et Kanon alternant sur son dos massages et caresses... Il n'avait lui-même jamais masser quelqu'un de sa vie, agissant à l'instinct mais il osait espérer qu'il faisait ça bien...

- ... Tu as une peau vraiment douce... Ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer.

- Ce sont tes mains qui sont douces, répliqua Mime en rougissant.

Kanon hésita, à la fois ravi et un peu étonné par cette révélation. Puis, il se pencha, déposant un léger baiser sur l'une des omoplates du jeune homme:

- Ta peau l'emporte, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire, aussi rouge que pouvait l'être Mime.

Il se sentait bizarre... Ce n'était pas quelque chose de désagréable, juste un picotement au creux du ventre... Pas désagréable du tout, au contraire même ! C'était très agréable... Et le harpiste avait l'air d'apprécier... Il recommença donc, suivant sa colonne vertébrale, lentement... Un nouveau soupir échappa au musicien alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur sa nuque...

- Tes lèvres aussi sont douces... Chuchota Mime.

Kanon se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et s'arrêta. Comme dans un rêve, totalement emporté par ses instincts, ses lèvres avait glissé dans le cou de son compagnon, continuant les baisers... Ça allait loin, trop loin... Il se redressa, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, essayant de reprendre une teinte habituelle...

- Tu trouves ? Demanda-t-il quand même.

Le God Warrior roula sur le dos quand il arrêta son massage, le regardant de ses yeux violets... Un faible "oui" s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il ne le quittait pas du regard...

Hypnotisé par cette couleur inhabituelle, Kanon se pencha légèrement, sans que Mime ne fasse un mouvement... Un moment passa, comme si le temps s'était suspendu, un temps qu'ils passèrent à se regarder, comme après un pari, des jours auparavant...

- Et est-ce que les tiennes le sont ?...

- Peut être... Ne put s'empêcher de répondre le Guerrier d'Asgard...

Celui de Poséidon n'en demanda pas plus, franchissant les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient pour l'embrasser avec la même douceur que ce premier soir... Ce fut avec la même douceur que Mime y répondit, passant ses bras derrière sa nuque pour le maintenir contre lui... Entrouvrant ses lèvres quand la langue exploratrice du Dragon les caressa pour venir faire connaissance avec sa jumelle... Un baiser doux, beaucoup plus approfondit qu'il ne l'avait jamais été...

- Elles sont très douces... Murmura Kanon quand ils se séparèrent, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre.

Mais le Général des Mers reprit rapidement contenance, passant tendrement sa main sur la joue de Mime pour qu'il le regarde à nouveau, pour l'embrasser encore, plus passionnément... Le musicien le tira à lui, sans le lâcher alors que ses mains avaient retrouvés leurs places sur son torse... Elles caressent la peau chaude d'un ventre pâle qui se contracte, puis se détend à nouveau. Un frisson, puis un autre, étouffé par les lèvres sulfureuses qui se collent à sa bouche fine... Un nouveau soupir s'éleva...

Mime se mordit les lèvres alors que celles du Marina se glissaient sur son cou, léchant légèrement sa peau tout en y déposant des baisers papillons. Elles atteignirent rapidement le creux de sa gorge, descendant jusqu'à atteindre son torse... Mordillant l'une des protubérances rosées tandis que l'une de ses mains jouait avec l'autre...

Un gémissement, plus fort... Mime avait chaud... Il sentait presque son sang bouillir dans ses veines alors qu'il laissait faire Kanon... Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, parce que même s'ils n'avaient pas encore pleinement conscience de ce qui se passait, il voulait que ça se produise... Il arqua légèrement le dos alors que les lèvres reprenaient leurs chemins... Doucement, lentement, déposant de légers baisers... Mordillant presque tendrement sa peau, des caresses se firent sentir... Torse, hanches, reins...

Mime voulait plus que quelques caresses passagères ! Avec lenteur, ses mains se glissèrent du cou du jeune homme, glissant le long de son haut pour le lui enlever... Kanon l'aida, souriant doucement quand le vêtement alla se perdre dans un coin de la pièce...

Une main hésitante parcourut la peau halée, redessinant les muscles, caressant d'anciennes cicatrices, parcourant sa peau... Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire, tout s'enchainait trop vite pour qu'il y réfléchisse correctement... Kanon sembla le comprendre car il lui laissa un peu de temps avant de l'embrasser à nouveau... Un baiser savoureux, mélange de neige et de sel...

Le cadet s'installa plus confortablement sur le dos alors que l'autre, à califourchon sur lui, reprenait lentement ses caresses. Cette fois, les gémissements ne furent plus étouffés, commençant au contraire à résonner agréablement à leurs oreilles... Les doigts de Mime rendaient chacune des caresses reçut tandis que leurs lèvres se quittaient à peine...

La chaleur grimpait. Le jeune harpiste la sentait se répandre dans ses veines, le brulant presque tout en se concentrant sur son bas ventre... Le Gemini semblait lire en lui, devancer ses attentes. Les mains qui avant ne dépassaient pas son nombril continuèrent leurs chemins, titillant son pantalon alors que, silencieusement, ses yeux lui demandaient la permission d'aller plus loin...

Un sourire après et il ne lui restait plus que son boxer. Sa presque nudité fit rougir Mime qui appréhenda le regard de braise poser sur lui autant qu'il l'apprécia. Mais il ne voulait pas rester dans cette position de faiblesse ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se redressa à son tour et commença à déboutonner celui de l'ambassadeur avant que ses mains ne furent repoussées. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'apprêta à protester quand il vit Kanon se déshabiller, plus rapidement que s'il l'avait laissé faire... Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, passionné, fiévreux...

Le musicien tremblait. Pas de froid, mais de désir. Le Grec avait repris ses caresses tout en associant baisers et léchettes dans son cou. Les gémissements de son presque amant ne s'interrompait plus maintenant ou presque. Mime se cabra soudainement alors que sa main se posa sur son membre... Certes, il restait encore une barrière de tissu mais elle n'était pas suffisante pour cacher son érection... Il la massa légèrement, obtenant un cri alors que les ongles du jeune homme s'enfoncèrent dans son dos. Il l'embrassa, continuant les mouvements de sa main quelques instants suffisamment long pour Mime...

- Enlève-moi... Ça... L'entendit-il chuchoter après un nouveau gémissement.

Obéissant à sa manière, une main coquine se glissa sous le boxer, caressant à même la peau le sexe gonflé de désir. Ce ne fut plus sur son dos que se crispèrent les mains du Guerrier mais sur les draps alors qu'il rejetait légèrement sa tête en arrière.

- Ka... Kanon...

Le Marina le satisfit enfin, le dénudant complètement. Il se redressa, observant le corps à la blancheur de neige qui lui faisait face, la rougeur dû au plaisir sur les joues et les lèvres de Mime, sa respiration haletante, sa virilité fièrement dressé... Le natif d'Asgard poussa un léger gémissement de frustration maintenant qu'il ne le caressait plus et d'envie alors que son regard le parcourait comme ses mains l'avaient fait... L'ainé enleva son dernier vêtement avant de se coller à lui, provoquant un frisson d'anticipation quand leurs membres se touchèrent.

Pouvaient-ils vraiment reculer maintenant ? Ils en doutaient et ils ne s'arrêteraient pas. Ils étaient trop avancés, ils avaient trop à gagner... Leurs baisers et leurs caresses se firent plus rapide, plus appuyés... Ils voulaient plus désormais, ils le savaient... Les gémissements ne cessaient de se faire entendre à leurs oreilles, véritable mélopée du plaisir qui les possédait, symphonie de désir... Un requiem. Celui de l'océan...

La main qui continuait ses caresses sur le membre de Mime se fit plus rapide... Et pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il voulait satisfaire son partenaire. Il continua un instant mais en ralentissant progressivement, s'attirant un nouveau grognement. Il lui offrir un baiser, comme pour patienté alors que ses mains caressaient désormais ses cuisses, s'approchant toujours plus de son intimité...

Les gémissements reprirent... Les caresses s'accentuèrent... Mime ferma les yeux, emporté par ses sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connus... Mais il les rouvrit bien vite alors que les doigts coquins de Kanon continuaient les glissades sur sa peau pour y venir titiller son intimité... Un nouveau gémissement... Le Marina revient vers lui, l'embrassa... Ses doigts continuèrent, il savait ce qu'il allait faire...

Le harpiste se tendit alors qu'un doigt entrait en lui... Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, ce n'était pas très agréable. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir ainsi quelque chose en lui. Mais il n'avait pas mal, pas encore... Et si c'était nécessaire... Un autre doigt vient rejoindre le premier... Une grimace de douleur lui échappa mais elle disparut vite à la suite d'un baiser fiévreux. Un troisième enfin, mais il passa presque inaperçu tant Kanon appuyait ses caresses sur le reste de son corps... Il les sentit bouger en lui pour le préparer... Après tout, souffrir n'était pas le but ce soir...

Puis les doigts se retirèrent et un vide sembla s'installer en Mime. Une espèce de froid qui ne demandait qu'à être réchauffer... Le Dragon prit à nouveau possession de ses lèvres, plus fougueusement qu'avant, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire... Et entra en lui...

Malgré les caresses, la préparation et même le fait que Kanon s'y était pris calmement, tendrement, avec le plus de lenteur possible, la douleur déferla à l'intérieur du corps du musicien qui cria, mordant sans douceur les lèvres qui l'embrassaient encore. Pourtant, malgré cette douleur qui semblait lui perforer les entrailles, il s'accrocha aux épaules du Gemini, ne souhaitant pas qu'il parte... D'autres baisers et quelques caresses s'échangèrent encore avant que Kanon ne commence à bouger. Et la douleur disparut peu à peu, remplacer par le plaisir.

Bientôt, le jeune homme eu bientôt du mal à réfléchir, criant juste son plaisir à chaque coup de butoir, griffant ses épaules dorées, sa tête rejetée en arrière... Un cri plus fort lui échappa quand Kanon attrapa sa virilité pour la caresser au rythme de ses allers et venues... Les cris se faisaient plus forts, mélangeant leurs voix... Le jeune Grec sentit son amant gémir sous lui et ses bras l'enserrer, le pressant plus contre lui. Mime donnait, autant qu'il recevait couvrant sa peau de baisers tout en caressant ses reins. Il ne cessait de répéter le nom du Guerrier d'Eta. Après tout, plus rien n'avait d'importance que ce corps qu'il possédait. Ce corps de nacre qu'il lui arrivait d'apercevoir dans ses rêves depuis ce pari, ce corps qu'il n'aurait jamais penser pouvoir découvrir ainsi...

Mime avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. C'était trop. Il n'avait jamais pensé que faire l'amour à un homme était aussi intense. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas hurler littéralement alors que le plaisir se faisait plus intense, plus fort, envahissant chaque fibre de son corps, l'électrisant...

Un nouveau cri lui échappa, attirant l'attention du deuxième Gémeaux qui sentit alors un liquide chaud s'écouler entre ses doigts. Il sentit aussi son amant se contracter autour de lui. Fermant les yeux, il cria à son tour tout en se libérant. L'orgasme leurs fit voir des étoiles, quelques larmes coulant même sur les joues du cadet alors qu'il se serrait le plus possible contre Kanon...

Incapable de bouger alors que les dernières miettes de plaisir s'effaçait, le souffle court et le visage rougit, il sentit cependant le Marina se retirer, s'allongeant contre lui et lui offrant la chaleur de son corps. Mime sourit, se donnant le temps de récupérer un minimum avant de réussir à chuchoter:

- Qu'est ce qui va se passer ensuite ?

- Parce que tu penses qu'il doit y avoir une suite ?

La question lui fit écarquiller les yeux alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur. Alors quoi ? Kanon avait juste fait ça pour satisfaire sa libido, pas pour un quelconque sentiment ? Il n'avait donc été qu'un... Jouet ? Il ne voulait pas le croire ! Ce n'était pas possible, il n'y aurait pas eu toutes ses petites attentions sinon !... Non ?...

Serrant les poings sur le drap déjà bien martyrisé, il s'efforça à ne rien dire. Ça ne valait pas la peine, il ne ferait que souffrir d'avantages... Alors pourquoi Kanon lui caressait-il la joue... Tendrement ?

- Regarde-moi... Ordonna d'ailleurs ce dernier.

Contraint d'obéir, le harpiste tourna la tête vers lui, rencontrant ses yeux si magnétiques... Et maintenant ? Il allait lui demander de partir ? Ou lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû se faire d'illusions ?...

- Que ressens-tu ? Demanda Kanon calmement.

Il voulait se moquer de lui un peu plus ? Rire de ses sentiments ? Il aurait voulu lui crier sa haine, lui dire qu'il le détestait, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû jouer ainsi avec lui !... Lui dire qu'il ne ressentait rien lui non plus, ne pas lui donner la chance de sourire ironiquement... Mais il y avait ses yeux... Ils sont aussi beaux que des pierres précieuses. Deux saphirs mêlés d'émeraudes, changeant comme la couleur de l'océan et tout aussi profond... Un regard dans lequel on ne pouvait que ce noyer...

- De... De l'amour... Murmura-t-il piteusement.

Mais ce ne fut pas un sourire ironique qui éclaira le visage du Marina. Il était doux, tendre... Kanon l'embrassa, passant un bras autour de sa taille... Sans cesser de le regarder...

- Moi aussi...

Les yeux violets s'agrandirent de surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça et pourtant, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il espérait ? Son amour ?...

- Alors pas besoin de nous inquiéter pour ce qui pourrais ce passer ensuite, conclut le Dragon des Mers en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Mime sourit, posant sa tête sur son torse. Il se sentait bien. Heureux, véritablement heureux, la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Heureux et amoureux... Il ferma les yeux alors que la main de Kanon lui caressait lentement les cheveux. Oui, amoureux... D'un homme. Et quoi qu'en pense les autres, il ne pourrait pas le quitter.

- Je t'aime...

Fin

* * *

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue ^^

Tiny ~


End file.
